Fate Cross Double
by The Crimson Ghost
Summary: Tousaka Kaitou has spent the last ten years away from his family and is hoping for a normal school life; but things are never so easy, especially when your past comes after you. Rated T for the many suggestive themes. Reviews welcomed, summary needs work.


**Fate X Double**

****Author's note**: **Standard disclaimer, I don't own any of the Type-Moon characters. Kaitou, Saya, and the other original characters are mine though. For those wondering, the story is a variation of the Heaven's Feel and Unlimited Blade Works scenarios. ...which I guess would be my own scenario. Other Type-Moon characters may be mentioned and may make an appearance later. As usual, reviews and critiques would be good.**  
><strong>

**Episode 1:** Fate X Reunion

"Nii-sama!"

A small glance back and he could see her approaching. Her small frame was rushing towards him from across the hill, holding a wreath of flowers in her tiny hands. He smiled a bit, noticing her wearing lion styled pajamas with a feline hood, and a mane on top of her small head completing the look. As usual, the small girl's hair and eyes were obscured because of the age of the memory but then again, he understood where he was. His memory was replaying this scene again and he could only enjoy the reverie, like some sort of weird movie. The small girl stumbled up to him like a living stuffed lion; in his mind's eye, he himself was just as tall.

He blinked slowly as the little girl reached up with the small wreath of flowers, her smile dazzling him like a thousand suns. If one could be blinded by cuteness, it would be this event that started it. Within the memory he appeared puzzled, his eyes glancing up to the flowers on top of his head then back at the girl who stood in front of him, "What's this for?" he asked in a rehearsed line he knew all too well.

The girl continued smiling and replied, "It's for my knight!" The giddiness in her voice was unmistakable and it only prompted him to smile in return.

"Oh your knight huh?"

She nodded profusely, looking as if she had everything figured out. "Mama said papa was her knight so I want Nii-sama to be my knight!"

He heard the story so many times before though he was still amused to see her reiterate the old story with her beautiful smile full of dazzling white teeth. He lightly reached out and softly petted her head, to which the girl purred in approval. She really was easy to please.

Pointing towards her with a soft smile, he asked while he shut his eyes, "So, if I'm the knight, what are you?"

Without a moment's hesitation, she replied cheerfully, "I'm Nii-sama's princess of course!"

* * *

><p>"Now arriving at Fuyuki City International Airport. Please fasten your seat belts," voiced the dull monotone of the flight captain.<p>

Slowly his eyes opened, his messy ebony hair trailing into his face. His eyes were a mix-match of blue and amber, his brow visibly creasing as he slowly drew himself from his restful position. To say the boy was handsome was an understatement; his clear complexion, dual colored gaze, and his furrowed brow cut in such a serious expression made him seem even more exotic than most see in an entire lifetime. His head drew away from the window as he sat up slowly, sighing to himself. Bringing his left hand upward, he began rubbing the bridge of his nose, slowly glancing sideways towards a few gazes fastened upon his visage. Frowning slightly, he reached into his book bag and withdrew a pair of rectangular cut, black framed glasses, unfolding them and slowly slid them onto his face. The stares, as if warded away by the glasses, instantly disappeared from him while he sighed softly to himself once more.

The young man wore some simple black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a loosened black tie. Over at his left side, a silver chain hung from the front of his pants and snaked around towards the third belt loop and hung unceremoniously at his side. Over his left wrist was a simple red wristband with a black stripe running around the center and on his right was a rather common digital watch. He eyeballed the time silently, watching as it automatically updated itself to the current time of the place he was arriving at.

Fuyuki City... he hadn't been home in practically ten years. It was both refreshing and annoying as he was unfamiliar with the landscape, even if it was his own hometown. He had a couple of addresses in hand, after all it was also just a handful of years since he last saw his first master, and even longer since he had seen his own family. Frowning still, he adjusted the magical glasses at the bridge of his nose, looking through the lenses towards the addresses.

"I'll have to visit him first..." he sighed inwardly. He dreaded visiting his master for various reasons but he would have to, he really didn't have the courage to see his family alone.

His brain supplied him with a few strategies but he could only hope that _she_ wasn't home when he arrived. It would only cause him trouble, endless beyond all his fifteen years on earth. He wrinkled his nose, wondering if his last masters were okay; though knowing the final one was more than such, the one before that master was a little harder to place.

Adjusting the glasses once more, he leaned back into his seat and placed his fingertips at his knees, lightly strumming to a tune inside of his head.

* * *

><p>A soft sigh escaped her as she had propped her head on her palm, looking out listlessly through the window. Soft emerald eyes with a petite figure, the girl who stared out the window could easily be classed as foreign, if not for the fact that she had been living there all her life. Her pale complexion and blond hair were traits gained from her father and she really couldn't be happier that she looked so original. However, the problem lied in just that, she attracted way too much attention. Her emerald eyes slowly slid towards the numerous stares within the classroom and just outside in the hallway.<p>

It was like this ever since she was in junior high, though now in her first year of senior high school it hardly changed. She even had to fight off some of her male teachers; such was the depth of their admiration for her. At first she felt flattered that so many men saw her in such a light, however when women as well began to show such interest with her she quickly became jaded with such popularity. Though relatively smart, she was also Homurabara High School's number one untouchable idol, no single man or woman would have her as they both loved and feared her.

Her personality, despite her delicate looks was more tomboyish and what could be considered manly, more so than she would have liked. At first she was daintier but when all this started to befall her she quickly grew a brutish personality that seemed to stay; just like her number of suitors. She probably got her personality traits from her father, her brain idly supplied. She let out another sigh, looking out the window idly. '_Where is my rosy high school life?'_ she wondered with some depression.

"Saya-chan, you don't look so happy," a soft whisper came from her right.

Her gaze slowly turned in the direction of the voice as she viewed one of her only true friends. Aozaki Natsumi, one of only a handful of people who seemed to be immune to her dazzling charisma. Not to say Natsumi didn't like her, but not to the love-love extent as the rest of the population. Natsumi was quite fetching herself, her black hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes able to capture the heart of any single person she chose, and even in comparison to Saya, they both looked captivating. Maybe it was because they shared similar traits that she seemed immune to Saya's superhuman draw; Natsumi was Saya's very best friend since grade school.

"Mn... I'm just...ugh I dunno," she replied, pausing for a moment, "I guess I'm just waiting for my knight in shining armor y'know?"

Natsumi smiled as she rested her head on her forearms, "You have quite an idealistic way of thinking, despite the way you act."

Saya wrinkled her nose as she sighed out, "I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

"It's just an observation, though I am a bit surprised you're waiting for a prince on a white horse. I saw you more as being the one on the white horse and taking your bride," she replied cheerfully.

Saya faltered slightly as she shook her head, "You're really giving me too much credit."

Despite Saya's tomboyish personality, her looks really were supreme amongst most if not all the school. Her foreign appearance was all thanks to her father who didn't appear any older than eighteen at most along with her mother who looked just as young. She was a bit happy she'd remain beautiful for a long time coming if her parents were any indication; however it was quite embarrassing when people came over who didn't know them as they always thought they were her older siblings. She sighed mentally and glanced over to the door of the class.

Even before the school bell rang, it was crowded as all hell; they were awaiting her release from the class. She was as well but for entirely different reasons. Natsumi smiled towards her friend before wiggling herself in her seat, and whispered "Would you like to go with me, Fuyuchin, Acchi, and Hacchan? We're gonna go shopping in the city today."

It was a bit amusing her friends were all named after seasons, however the four became known as Saya's four devas as they kept most of her suitors at bay. Like a queen commanding her regiment, those four were in essence, her bodyguards as well as loyal friends. Saya smiled lightly as she shook her head, "I can't; my mother told me to come straight home. She said there was going to be a surprise waiting for me at home."

Snickering, Natsumi ventured with a smile, "Maybe it's a car; you've got a learner's permit anyway right?"

Saya scoffed quietly while she turned her gaze back out the window. Despite the Tousaka household being quite rich, they were quite often trying to save money whenever they could. It could have something to do with her father's endless appetite as well as her own, but it seemed as if they were saving up for various things that her mother kept purchasing. She let out another agonized sigh before replying finally, "Probably not. I'm going to have to get a part time job soon, Christmas is some time away but I want to save up some for some presents."

A small grin crossed Natsumi's face, "Even for that bratty younger cousin of yours?"

She frowned deeply in reply, "Yes, even her."

And like an ephemeral dream, the bell chimed thrice, signaling the end of the school day.

* * *

><p>He looked up towards the signs, frowning to himself while he chewed on the end of a coffee stirring straw. Looking back down at the directions in hand, he lightly scratched his forehead in annoyance. He'd taken a massive detour and was in front of Homurabara High School, with three chimes sounding behind him as he absently looked around at his surroundings, attempting to find some sort of landmark or marker to work with. Things had changed a whole lot in almost a decade, though most of what he remembered was a foggy memory. He sighed, really wishing he spent more than six years of his life in his own home town, it would make things so much easier.<p>

He blinked as he noticed many men and women rushing past and gathering around behind him, many holding flowers and candy, others holding small ring boxes. His eyes half closed as he adjusted his bokutou bag at his shoulder along with his book bag that was strapped across his chest. Swinging the long bag around, he rested the weapon against his left palm while he lightly tapped a man's shoulder that appeared to be trying to get through the crowd, hoping to garner his attention.

"Hey," he spoke, his Japanese a bit rusty from years of not using it and a small accent apparent in his voice, "what's going on around here?"

The man blinked, "Ah, you must be a visitor."

He nodded slightly and replied absently, "Yeah I haven't been back here in almost ten years." He made a motion towards the crowd, "What's going on anyhow?"

"Ah, the goddess and her ladies in waiting are making their way to the school gates. This happens almost daily."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he stood there, peering amongst the crowd, "And all these people are...?"

"The suitors of course."

His frown deepened as his brow pushed down. To have this many people crowding in front of the gates just to offer themselves to this woman was quite... unnerving. Maybe because he had some similar circumstances, but he sort of felt sorry for this girl. At least he had these glasses that blocked that charisma he seemed to leak unintentionally. He looked towards the crowd for a moment, watching as the man turned back to go force his way through the crowd before the boy turned back to the streets.

He wouldn't involve himself in this matter, if this woman's charisma was anywhere near his own it might be a little too much, even for him to handle. Adjusting the weapon leaning against his shoulder like a British soldier holding a rifle, he went back to his listless search for his master's home.

* * *

><p>Saya sighed at the overly large crowd in front of her, and then glanced back at the massive crowd behind her. Really, why wouldn't life be simpler? Hordes of men and women from all walks of life were trying to get her attention. Her four friends were spread in a diamond formation around her with several students around each of them each forming her guard. Though she felt like a princess somewhat, it was the fact that this was a daily occurrence that this became a chore. Most of her guard consisted of a number of boys from the various clubs spread throughout the school, it was quite a sight.<p>

Her father would probably laugh if he saw the scene, though she was quite sure her parents would garner more attention than she did. Sighing again, the petite girl watched as her frontal guards pushed through to give her room while her side guards kept them at bay. She seriously wished she were less popular by far.

Blinking slowly, she heard agonized cries ahead as some of her guard and suitors went flying left and right. Many scattered away immediately as her side guards rose to the occasion to protect her, her four friends of her inner circle moving ahead with scowls on their faces.

A dozen men, brandishing bokutou as well as wearing flu masks and sunglasses appeared before her. The men were large, burly, and muscular. Their hair ranged from the pompadour Yakuza hairstyle to some who were shaved entirely bald. They all wore white coats with various phrases etched onto the backs. The gang forced apart the gathering as a single individual appeared before her.

The man directly in front of her was very tall, like a statue of Roman warrior; he was muscular, almost overtly so in his appearance. His full hair was styled like a traditional punk, right down to the ridiculous bits of his bangs hanging off his forehead. His features were chiseled and his eyes were quite sharp, appearing angry but looking towards her appraisingly. He walked up to her and towered over her compatriots, who stood trembling in front of her and acted like a shield.

Saya let out a quiet sigh as she nudged her friends aside, peering up towards the Atlas of a man, and spoke frankly, "Hello Kusuda-kun."

Despite his intimidating presence, apparently he was still a student, even more; he was a student at the school. He smiled as she called his name and replied, his voice coming out gruffly, "I still have not been given a proper answer Saya-chan..."

Mentally she cringed. The way he spoke to her with such familiarity was disgusting. She really did not want to be associated with a person who called upon her so flippantly. Instead, her beautiful eyes narrowed as she replied, "Well if a simple 'no' won't suffice, what will?" She folded her arms over her chest and looked at him angrily, "I really don't want to go out with you so please take this answer to heart when I tell you there's not a snowball's chance in hell I would go out with you."

His face contorted, the blow struck to his pride as a man that almost made him falter backwards. Reaching out gruffly, he grabbed at her wrist and wrenched her arm from her chest, growling, "I would rather you agree to go out with me, there would be less trouble for you and..." he made a glance towards her four maidens in waiting, "...your friends."

Saya tugged at her wrist, biting her lower lip as she tried to free herself. Though she was stronger than the average person, she was still very much a girl. "L...let go you brute, I won't let you dare lay a finger on any of them!"

Grinning, Kusuda lifted her up about a foot in the air and replied menacingly, "Just say yes and this can all be avoided... though I do enjoy when they fight back..."

He was disgusting; her stomach churned just looking at him. She was about to bite out a reply when a loud knocking came from the back of Kusuda's head.

"Alright, alright, break it up, I can't stand watching anymore."

All eyes turned as Kusuda whirled around to see a young man holding a bokutou bag, which he used to hit the larger man on the back of the head with. He was sharply dressed in black and white, his black-rimmed glasses seeming to fit the look of a corporate technician. He had another bag strapped across his chest, which lightly bounced against the back of his thighs. Though he was tall, he was still towered over by Kusuda, who merely peered down at him while the boy chewed on the end of his coffee stirring straw.

"What...?" growled out Kusuda with the most menacing gaze he could muster.

Unfazed, the boy looked bored as he lightly tapped Kusuda's wrist with the end of his bokutou bag, "Move along, the lady isn't interested."

As if on contact, Kusuda's hand had let go of Saya's wrist without any resistance while she landed onto her feet, and stumbled back a few steps. Her four friends surrounded her and pulled her back as Kusuda looked incredulously at his hand. It was now hanging limply at the wrist as if the string holding the hand up had been cut.

He turned his gaze back to the boy in black and white, pulling his hand back abruptly, "Wh... what the hell did you do to me?"

Still with an unmasked dour expression, the boy let out a sigh as if the whole matter were trivial while replying, "I just dislocated your wrist. I'm sure you can pop it back in so could we just let all this go and be on our merry way?"

Kusuda reeled his other hand back as he ground out, "As if I'll let this slide!"

Without so much as a warning Kusuda let out a devastating punch towards the young man who merely moved a couple steps forward. As the punch neared, he spit the coffee straw directly into Kusuda's eye, causing the larger man to reel back suddenly, and stumble forward from his forward momentum. The boy moved in directly and batted Kusuda with his bokutou bag, sending him into the air and back about several feet, his impact creating a large dust cloud.

"Aniki!" his cohorts cried out.

The boy briskly walked up to Kusuda and began stomping repeatedly upon the larger man's form abusively till Kusuda was twitching on the ground while the boy's eyes remained in that neutral expression that seemed to sour slightly upon gazing at his target. His cohorts watched in horror as their leader was manhandled so easily.

"Y...you'll pay for this whoever you are!" cried one as he brandished his bokken.

The others, upon seeing this display gathered their courage and brandished their weapons and began stalking towards the assailant of their boss. Ignoring them completely, the boy began rummaging through Kusuda's pockets before finding what he was looking for, fishing out a small cellular phone.

He wrinkled his nose at the Keroppi phone strap, muttering to himself how the Japanese were such a weird people before opening the phone idly. They stared as he held out a finger towards them, signaling them to stop for a moment.

"Who the hell is he calling?"

"Ah, hello? Emergency? Yeah I'm going to need an ambulance," said the boy into the receiver.

They collectively blinked as one of the thugs voiced, "Calling for an ambulance in advance? By the time we're done with you there'll be nothing left for them to pick up!"

The crowd of fighters crooned as the boy ignored all of their meaningless heckling; nodding as if the operator could see him. "Yeah I'll need you to send them to Homurabara High School. How many?"

The boy turned to the thugs, bringing a finger up as he began counting each head of the gang one by one. "...I'll need about dozen. Thirteen actually, there'll be thirteen bodies. Alright thanks."

A malicious grin spread across the boy's face as he dropped the phone and sprinted towards the gang members with the movement of a speeding car. With the moves of a trained swordsman, the young man in black and white cut through the gang as if they were standing still. His strikes were almost invisible and his speed was almost causing him to become a blur of motion. As he rounded through their ranks, he swung his covered weapon outward and slid it back along his shoulder, watching them all fall down, groaning. The scene was almost like something out of a period drama Saya had seen on television; if she didn't know any better it would have seemed staged.

"W...who the hell are you...?" one asked weakly.

The boy grinned slightly as he spoke, his hair hanging over his features dangerously, while his voice sounded condescending, "I have no name to give you. I've dislocated most of your major joints, the ambulance guys will pop them back in but let this be a lesson to you." He paused and coughed into his hand before continuing, "If you're going to fight, know what you're up against."

Placing a foot behind the other, he turned and let his shoulders slump as he walked away. Saya watched the boy in awe as the crowd split in front of him, allowing him to disappear around the corner without a word. Saya was in a daze, her eyes glazed over from the whole event. As the mysterious stranger disappeared from her view she shuddered at her own thoughts. She'd never met anyone who could do that single handedly, nor had she met anyone who didn't just ask for her hand in marriage after such a display.

She swooned inwardly while outwardly she looked after the boy as if he had captured all her senses. She swayed from left to right before Natsumi dropped in front of her and lightly shook her friend. "S...Saya are you okay?"

Saya remained quiet for a few minutes before she murmured, her eyes still glazed over as she replayed the heroic scene just moments before, "I... I think I found my prince..."

Natsumi smiled lightly and helped her friend to her feet, the sounds of sirens rapidly approaching signaling their cue to leave. "C'mon, I'll walk with you home okay?"

Saya nodded dumbly as she leaned into her friend, murmuring, "I've never felt this way before... is this love...?"

* * *

><p>He sighed lightly while he scratched his forehead, looking at the directions then looking at the nameplate. He'd been detoured by that stupid fight which was pretty meaningless; however it did allow him to lose his way enough that it became a blessing and located the home of his master. He only wished everything were so easy. Moving over to the doorbell he pressed it lightly and awaited a host. He didn't wait long as the door slowly opened, revealing a beautiful, buxom woman with a slim pair of square cut glasses upon her face. She wore a simple pink, long sleeved sweater along with some form fitting blue jeans. She held a book in her right hand and her soft smile crept along her features as she leaned against the door with a sort of sultry allure that would possess most men to grovel at her feet.<p>

Her square irises fixated upon the boy as she smiled gently, "It's been a long time Kaitou-kun; we weren't expecting you till tomorrow..."

He wrinkled his nose in annoyance as he adjusted the weapon at his shoulder, "Tch, that stupid old man; I told him to tell you guys I'd be here today."

Kaitou sighed loudly, Rider continued smiling as she ushered him inward. The Emiya Household hadn't changed much since he left almost eight or nine years ago. It was still vast and very old fashioned in comparison to many of the new houses. It seemed out of place, as if pulled from a different time though the inside had all the modern conveniences. His master's tinkering with things always seemed to draw in many things that formed the modern world. He noticed a new looking television in the living room, though his master probably fixed it to brand new condition.

If there were a way to train that single magic skill, this was it. Kaitou let out a small sigh as he glanced towards the caretaker of the house, "Is the master home?"

She nodded and made a motion towards the dojo, "He's training some children with Fujimura-sensei."

Kaitou blanched as he remembered ol' Tiger; despite himself however he smiled a little, "The more things change the more they stay the same huh...?"

Rider nodded as she bowed her head, "I'll fetch my mistress and we shall join you in the dojo."

Kaitou nodded in return as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "Alright."

He watched the beautiful woman disappear with a half smile before shaking his head. His teacher really was quite a polygamist, even if he vehemently denied the fact. Kaitou had a hundred arguments that pointed to the contrary but he was probably the best proof. He smiled sourly to himself at his thoughts before wandering towards the dojo, his hand sliding into his pocket.

The dojo itself had changed very little, though Kaitou did notice the new roofing. Stepping into the small dojo, Kaitou smiled as he watched a few elementary school children swinging their bamboo swords with a passion that he wished more people could share. His black hair hung over his face as he looked about, watching the familiar walls while he leaned back against the doorframe to watch.

At center stage was Taiga, her familiar expressions showing through as the children called her Tiger-sensei; Kaitou could almost see a small, cartoon tiger mimicking her actions with a cute little roar. The woman herself had changed very little, though a few spots that were here and there signaled her advancing age. Attempting to calm the raging Taiga was of course, his master. The reddish-brown haired man was built sturdily, his amber eyes reflecting a cheerful glee that few could follow. Both were dressed in dojo dogi but the comical situation that unfolded before him was more of a comedy act than any act of training.

The children seemed amused by it, all of them cheering for the raging Taiga. Both stopped suddenly as they found themselves viewed, a small smile and wave greeting them as they finally noticed his presence.

"Kaitou-kun!" Taiga squealed as she practically leapt towards the boy.

Kaitou remained still as Taiga hugged and squeezed him, his breath momentarily leaving him as she squeezed the air out of his lungs forcibly. He hugged his former instructor lightly before smiling warmly, "Hello sensei, I'm glad to see you're doing well."

She nodded, as Shiro appeared behind her, offering his hand out towards him, "It's been a long time."

Kaitou looked at Shiro with a slightly annoyed expression but took his hand nonetheless, "Too long master; I nearly died several times, you know that?"

If he could compact all his near death experiences into written words, he'd have a trilogy written up. He really wondered why anyone in their right mind would send a six year old to such a horrid place that branched off into many more horrid places.

Shiro smiled a little as Taiga looked puzzled, looking between the two as Shiro replied, "I never said it would be easy. So are you on a break? The Clock Tower should be on their break right now between the internships."

Kaitou adjusted the weapon at his shoulder and replied, "Ah no, I graduated a week ago," he reached up and scratched his cheek, "I'm transferring to Homurabara High School in a couple of days so I can enjoy a regular high school life."

Shiro's face seemed to light up as he patted the black haired boy on the shoulder, "My, that's cause for celebration. So... even the college courses?"

Kaitou nodded in reply as Taiga looked lost in the conversation. "I got my title and everything." He really didn't mind speaking of things that ordinary people would be curious about. After all, it's not like Taiga was any sort of person to blab out anything she didn't understand.

"Oho?" he grinned.

Kaitou nodded as he shifted his stance slightly, "I wanted to tell my family too so..." he shifted uncomfortably, "I figured stopping by here first would be good since I wouldn't know where to begin with them..."

Shiro nodded an affirmative as he grimaced, remembering Kaitou's household as he let out a hearty laugh. "Too bad both your parents can't cook as well," he shrugged lightly, "Alright, do you still remember how to cook?"

Kaitou frowned lightly, "I have to cook for my own party?"

Shiro snickered, "It's a better alternative than having your parents help out. C'mon, Sakura'll help too so let's go."

Taiga peered between them before her face lit up at the mention of food. She threw her hands in the air and cheered, "We're gonna have a party tonight?"

Shiro smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah, it'll be a nice, simple gathering."

* * *

><p>Saya sat against the wall in her room, her eyes fixated on the ceiling above her head as she literally zoned out into her own little world. Since she came home she had been looking quite lost, so much so that her friends had decided to call off their little shopping trip. Her friends sat on the floor, talking animatedly about the day's events. Listlessly, Saya continued looking at the ceiling, her brain slowly working as she asked to the guests of her room, "Who do you think that guy was?"<p>

Fuyuki, a young girl with a pair of ribbons in her long brown hair turned towards her as she leaned back onto her palms to see her, "Who knows? But really, it was like out of a manga!"

Haruna was the next to chime in; the sandy blond with short hair and freckles smiled as well, "No kidding! And did you hear him?" Haruna pushed her brow downward and furrowed her eyebrows into an annoyed scowl, trying to imitate his facial expression as she deepened her voice to fit the look, "'I have no name to give to you!'"

The four burst out laughing as Haruna continued, "What was that? Who did he think he was? Rom Stol?"

They continued laughing as the meganekko Aki offered her own input, "Perhaps he had been watching too many tokusatsu programs."

Natsumi nodded and added, "But he had the skill to back it up. There was no way he could have possibly have staged that just to make himself look cool."

The four nodded in unison as they turned towards Saya, "What do you think Saya-chan?" asked Natsumi.

Blankly Saya turned her eyes towards her friends and let out a small sigh, "I think he's absolutely perfect..."

They all blinked, smiled, and laughed at their leader as Aki propped her elbow on her knee, "Quite a surprise coming from you really. We honestly thought you'd be single forever."

Saya pouted for a moment before leaning over the pillow in her arms, moaning into it, "But I might be! I don't even know who this guy is!"

Haruna folded one leg over the other and stretched her arms out, "I'm sure you're fated; I mean he didn't even try picking up on you afterwards."

Saya's eyes narrowed a bit as she grumbled, "Maybe it just means he's not interested in me..."

The four girls looked to each other and then to their troubled leader. As they were about to try consoling her, a soft knock rapped throughout the room as Saya called in reply, "Come in..." Quite quickly she buried her face into the pillow in her arms.

The door slowly opened to reveal a slender woman dressed in slacks, a button up shirt, and a black vest. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail while her blond hair lightly dipped into her features as she led herself in. At the top of her head a small, unruly flock of hair bounced though she paid it no mind as she slowly closed the door behind her.

"Ah, hello all." she bowed lightly to the ladies in attendance as all four nodded in reply, all blushing furiously.

From her pillow Saya called, "What is it father?"

The green eyed woman's eyebrow slid upward as her forehead furrowed at seeing her daughter appear distressed; she paused for a moment before shaking her head of trying to console her, "Ah, we'll be going to a small party tonight so please dress nicely."

Saya's head shifted slightly as she peeked over towards her father, wrinkling her nose slightly, "What's the occasion?"

Her father smiled as she placed her hands behind her back and leaned against the door, "It's grand news, your older brother has finished his internships so he'll be home today."

Her eyes slowly widened as she sat up straight, "N...nii-sama...?"

The green-eyed woman smiled, "Yes, it's been a long time but he's finally home. So please dress nicely." She paused for a moment and glanced over to her friends before speaking, "If you'd like you can invite your friends as well. Be ready in half an hour, we'll be going to the Emiyas."

Bowing towards the ladies and her daughter, Arthuria quickly made her exit with a small smile. Saya remained still and dumbfounded her eyes wide as she replayed her father's words in her head. The other four seemed to snap out of the spell caused by Saya's father and turned towards her.

"Hey," muttered Natsumi, "I never knew you had a brother..."

Saya nodded slowly as she sat there, her eyes remaining fixed on the door, "Yeah... I do. My twin brother... he hasn't been home for ten years..."

They all blinked as Haruna asked, "What's he been doing for ten years?"

"...studying..." was all she could say in reply.

Suddenly recalling that she had to dress nicely she leapt out of bed and towards her closet. She looked over her shoulder towards her four friends and called back, "H-hey help me find something to wear!"

For some reason... Saya seemed flustered and distressed.

* * *

><p>Saya fidgeted as she sat with her four friends in the simple and comfortable van her parents owned. Her parents had dressed up quite well, her mother wearing a stunning red slip on gown that accentuated her figure making it hard to believe she was a mother of two. Her father on the other hand wore the simple suit clothes she wore earlier, except now completed with a black tie and thin overcoat. It was hard to believe she was even related to the black haired woman and even harder to believe her beautiful looking father was in fact a woman. The air with which her father carried herself was very masculine and knightly.<p>

Saya looked down over her clothes, feeling a little under dressed by comparison. She wore a simple ensemble; a soft blue sleeveless dress that reached just above her knees. She wore a gold bangle over her right wrist and a pair of small earrings in each ear. Lightly applied cherry lip balm was the only make up she decided to wear though she thought she should have put on at least some eyeliner for this occasion. She sighed lightly for the umpteenth time while she gazed out the window.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" her mother called, her voice very gentle, though she noted there was a hint of authority which she could never shake.

Saya formed a small smile while she replied, "I'm fine mother, just... a little nervous."

As if changing the mood, her mother squealed and nodded in agreement, "Me too, I wonder how my boy grew up after all these years!"

Arthuria glanced over in Rin's direction while shifting gears to the van, "He's my son too."

Rin smiled lightly as she leaned in towards her father and lightly pecked at her cheek, "I know sweetie, I'm just ecstatic to see him. I wasn't expecting him for another five years."

Saya paled slightly; really what kind of parents would send their child off on a ten-year (planned at fifteen-year) training trip?

Arthuria made a slightly sour face as she said, "I would have rather have had the boy at home... however I guess in order to become a real man he should have more worldly experiences."

Saya eyed her parents for a few moments before looking out the window idly. Ten years... she could barely remember her brother's face, just his smile. A smile that dazzled her and enthralled her as no one else could; the way he would console her when she was hurt, hug her when she was scared, all her standards for a partner in life were set by her brother. Though they were ridiculously high, she had hoped there would be a boy who would rise to the challenge and be her knight in shining armor...

Aki tipped her head as she asked Saya's mother a question they were all thinking, "Mrs. Tousaka, why did you send your son off for studying?"

Rin glanced back, her smile gentle and sweet, Saya was sure her friends were swooning inwardly, "Ah that. He was a very clever boy, even at so young an age so I decided to send him to a teacher who would then send him to another teacher, and so on around the globe. My hope was that he would come back very much the man I know he could be."

Arthuria scoffed quietly and smiled playfully at her wife, "I knew the day he was born he would be strong," she made a glance towards Saya through the rear view, smiling gently, "both of my children are strong."

Saya's compatriots made small squealing sounds; really her father was as charismatic if not more so than she was.

Rin lightly leaned over to Arthuria's cheek and planted another small kiss over her skin. "Mnn hm... well we'll see how he turned out. Really he must be something if he came back after only ten years."

Before long they arrived at the Emiya Household, the supremely Japanese styling of the house amazing Saya's friends into a stupor. In comparison to the more modern houses people were living in now, the Emiya home was like a blast from the past. Every detail of it just screamed Japanese. The small group exited the van and proceeded through the entryway to the main house. Nostalgia filled Rin and Arthuria as they wandered through the home, both smiling thoughtfully.

Fuyuki folded her arms over her chest as she leaned over towards Saya, "So... who owns this place...?"

Saya smiled a bit, replying, "My uncle and his family."

Arriving at a large door to the main house, Arthuria lightly rapped on the doorframe and called inward, "Shiro? Are you guys home?"

A moment of silence came as feet shuffled towards the door, a hand slid the wooden door open, causing a small shock for the four additional guests. A buxom woman who appeared in her early twenties stood in the doorway, her large chest and deliciously desirable figure causing the four new comers to feel rather self-conscious of themselves. She wore Japanese style kimono that hugged all of her as if she were poured into it, her glasses accentuating her facial features and drawing attention to her eyes, her cute nose, and small mouth.

She smiled lightly as she bowed her head, "Good evening Tousaka family and friends." She paused and peered towards Arthuria, a sly grin spreading across her features as she said, "Saber."

"Rider." the blond replied with an almost malicious grin.

The two began laughing creepily at each other and if one were attuned to spiritual power one could see the massive auras the two were radiating that was clashing between them. Rin giggled and hugged Arthuria's arm, looking towards Rider, "Medu-chan, where is everyone?"

Medusa smiled lightly at the use of the name she rarely used, as her real name might scare the new guests, she figured it was only fitting she change her name slightly. She bowed her head, "My apologies for the rudeness. Currently my mistress, the master, and Kaitou-kun are in the process of finishing the preparations for dinner. I'll lead you to the dining hall; Fujimura-sensei has already arrived."

Arthuria nodded as she led the group inward, walking the familiar path through the Emiya home. The four girls crowded around Saya, whispering in unison, "Who's that beautiful nee-san?"

Saya blinked and replied, "She's my auntie's servant; she's been living here since my aunt moved in."

They wandered through the home and were led into a comfy dining area with plenty of seats. A lavender haired young woman was placing a few plates onto the table when her eyes lit up at the sight of their guests. She too wore a kimono and was just as beautiful as Rider whom answered the door.

Her lilac eyes fixated upon Rin as she let out a happy squeal, "Onee-chan!"

The four guests had their jaws drop as they gazed at the purple haired girl, all four turning to Saya, "W...who's the Yamato Nadeshiko looking lady?"

Saya smiled nervously as she replied, "My aunt."

The four pulled back in shock and immediately turned around while they huddled together speaking amongst themselves.

"W...what's with this family?"

"Is there some kinda fountain of youth here?"

"H-how can there be so many beautiful people in this family? Is this even fair?"

"This isn't natural..."

Saya growled lightly and thwacked her friends lightly on the head, "I can still hear you!"

From the kitchen, Shiro poked his head out with a smile while brandishing a small kitchen knife. He wore a traditional Japanese hakama and keikogi, both sleeves pulled back with a simple sash that fastened over his right side.

"Ah hey; wow there's a lot more of you guys than I thought..." he said, though the second part of the statement seemed aimed more at himself than anyone else.

Arthuria smiled as she bowed her head lightly, "Hello Shiro, it's been a while."

His smile stretched a bit wider, "Yes it has; I'm glad to see you're all doing well, Saber."

Arthuria smiled warmly and bowed her head again. Rin latched onto Arthuria's arm, pointing accusingly at Shiro, "She's mine now! You can't have her!"

Letting out a hearty laugh, Shiro nodded and smiled, "You know I'd never try to steal Saber away from you."

Rin pouted cutely and turned up her face, "Sometimes I'm not so sure."

Arthuria laughed softly and patted her wife's arm. Snuggling her quietly, Arthuria murmured, "I married you for a reason sweetheart."

Rin flushed and leaned into her arm causing a small round of laughter from those gathered. Even Saya found herself giggling. Shiro smiled warmly before he glanced back into the kitchen, "Kaitou-kun! Your family's here!"

From the kitchen a familiar voice came, his tone sounding deadpan though slightly annoyed, "Master, if you're not careful you're gonna burn the roast along with the rest of your house."

Saya's eyes widened as recognition crossed her features. From the kitchen a slim figured young man appeared, his dual colored eyes causing the air in Saya's lungs to catch. He was wearing the same clothes he wore when she saw him earlier, however was additionally wearing an apron and bandana to keep his hair out of his eyes. His glasses were pushed up on his forehead as well, his features seeming to become more attractive than what she remembered. She and her friends flushed as they watched him with the apron, his features softening upon looking towards those gathered.

Blinking, he seemed to remember about his glasses and pulled them down over his face, the strong pull of attraction abating as Kaitou wiped his hands on the apron.

"Ah the girls from this afternoon." Bowing deeply, the black haired boy smiled, "Sorry about running off afterwards, I was really looking for this house."

"Kaitou!" Rin squeaked as she reached out towards her son. The boy blinked in return as she hung around his neck, giggling like a school girl.

His dual colored eyes fell on her as he blushed a bit in embarrassment, "M...mom it's embarrassing..."

She smiled and stood up, bringing her hands to his cheeks and tilting his head down. Immediately afterward, a frown crossed her face as she leaned up, "What happened to your eye? When you left they were both blue!"

Saya blushed still as she sat there though immediately came back to reality once she mentioned the eyes. That was true... she remembered she looked like her father while he looked like their mother...

Kaitou waved his hands a bit, "I don't know, my right one just changed to this color gradually and before I knew it by my eleventh birthday I had these two colored eyes!"

Rin frowned and glared towards Shiro, "This is all your fault you know!"

Shiro wrinkled his nose while offering a shrug, "I can't be blamed for things beyond my control." With that he peered towards Kaitou, "I'll look after the food, I'm sure you have some catching up to do."

Kaitou paled slightly as he looked towards Shiro, "M-Master...!"

"It'll be fine," said the master of the house, "it's not like they're gonna bite your head off."

Kaitou frowned slightly as he fidgeted under the gazes thrown his way. For the first time in his life, Kaitou felt like he were going to be accosted right there. Not because those in attendance were threatening, but the fact that they posed no threat to him and merely looked at him with expectation in their eyes; it unnerved him. He wasn't used to this, life or death situations he could deal with; situations where he could be stranded in another dimension or be devoured by the local inhabitants he could handle; but this…?

He looked to his father whom quietly sipped at some offered tea by his aunt while Rin continued smiling at him expecting him to say something. His eyes slowly peered towards the small group of girls his own age, a couple turning away with a faint blush and peered towards the luminescent green of the girl whom he remembered fondly. She had a sort of serenity that seemed to calm his brain enough so that he could think and slowly he sighed, then looked towards his parents.

"Well I guess I got a lot to tell you about right?"

Arthuria smiled very slightly and remained in the sitting position, "Take your time, we won't be going anywhere."

Nodding slightly, he began to smile very slightly, "Thank you father."

* * *

><p>Saya sat quietly as her older brother talked animatedly with her parents. Her friends had decided to leave as it was getting late; they said they'd talk about all of this tomorrow. As soon as her friends had left, Kaitou began talking about the things that her parents were waiting to hear about. Magic tutors, combat trainers; he'd been trained by some of the best. He'd been everywhere from Tokyo to other dimensions. Though she was awed, she remained unusually quiet; just looking at him seemed to satisfy her for some reason.<p>

Really, she wanted to try talking to him herself, however her parents were trying to get as much information over what happened as possible. Kaitou seemed to enjoy it but she could see the weariness in his eyes, the way his posture shifted that seemed to indicate his exhaustion.

Despite not wanting to ruin this occasion, she quietly moved beside Kaitou and grabbed onto his arm, smiling towards their parents, "I think we should go home, nii-sama seems very tired."

Rin blinked for a moment, and then looked towards her son, "Is that right? Why didn't you say something?"

Kaitou smiled apologetically, "I figured I'd be fine for a little while longer."

Arthuria smiled lightly and shook her head, "It's fine; you're home now so we'll have plenty of time to catch up."

Nodding in reply, Kaitou bowed his head, "I'll tell you more about everything tomorrow."

Rin smiled still while she gathered herself from the table, "Mn, take your time; I was just curious as to what that old bat was up to." Brushing herself off, she smiled towards her family, "Come on, I'm sure you want to crawl into bed right?"

Kaitou smiled tiredly, "Yeah…" Looking towards Shiro, he bowed quietly, "Thanks for having me over master, I'll be sure to drop by again to talk about a few things."

Shiro nodded while waving a hand and picking up plates, "Anytime you feel like it, you're always welcome."

Kaitou momentarily freed himself from Saya's grasp and smiled, "I'll get my bag then we can go."

* * *

><p>The drive home had been as uneventful as her school day. Kaitou was pretty quiet the whole way back and she was content just leaning against him. When they entered the house her mother seemed pretty surprised that he only had a bag with him; however he explained that the majority of his belongings were in a subspace dimension that could be accessed later but he needed to do some things before he got access to it.<p>

Now Saya was lying on the couch comfortably, enjoying the serene feeling that was home. Though normally outspoken and maybe sometimes rude, she had been strangely quiet the whole time. She really wasn't feeling herself, not since her brother came back into her life. She shivered a bit, the lingering feeling of his arm against her sending a pleasant tingle through her system. She lied on her side, her hair falling around her like a golden halo.

Her hair wasn't terribly long, it reached down just past her shoulders and her mother said that she looked just like her father when she was her age. She smiled partially at that, though she wasn't sure if it was out of mirth or some other sort of emotion. She could hear her own breathing while she laid there, her fingers slowly opening and closing near the cushion of the couch. Her parents had already gone off to their room and Kaitou was washing up.

She wanted to wash up as well, considering all the things she went through during the day. She crushed the spirits of several suitors, ran some track and field, subbed in as the pitcher for the girl's soft ball team during PE, then there was that whole mess with Kusuda…

Now that she was calm and at home, she felt grimy and desperately wanted a good soak. She sighed softly as she wiggled around on the couch and covered up a quiet yawn.

A wet finger lightly trailed down the side of her neck, causing her to yelp and swing around to view her assailant. With a smile that could very well have stolen her heart, her heterochromatic-eyed brother slowly drew his finger away. He was dressed simply, wearing a white T-shirt with red sleeves and a pair of shorts that hung off his hips. She stared for a few moments, bits of his hair still wet and a towel placed on top of his head while his other hand rubbed the material against his hair.

Kaitou's smile remained for a few moments before a frown suddenly pulled at the sides of his mouth. "Er… is something wrong Saya-chan…?"

She shivered involuntarily at the pet name and shook her head lightly, "N-no, just um…I'm just a little awed by how much nii-sama has grown…" It wasn't a total lie, though it wasn't entirely the truth either.

Kaitou's smile returned to his features, causing her heart to skip a few beats despite her brain telling her that this was her brother. "Well my cute little sister has grown into a beautiful woman so it's not too surprising."

She flushed instantly, her face heating up as the crimson spread pleasantly throughout her form. Saya quietly hid her face from him as she replied, "T…thank you."

Kaitou continued smiling causing the redness to worsen before he seemed to have remembered something, "Ah, yes the bathroom's free for you. Thanks for letting me go first."

She nodded lightly as she hurried off to the bathroom while leaving her brother to smile after her.

* * *

><p>A bath was exactly what she needed. The warmth of the water and the silence of the bathroom were what she needed to calm her mind and body. She honestly didn't know how anyone could be so attractive and be blood related. She frowned, her eyes half closing; it honestly wasn't fair that her first love should be someone she couldn't have. She sighed into the water, causing a few bubbles to float out from her mouth. Her fingers lightly drew across the soft, pale skin of her arm, her eyes remaining half opened as she leaned against the tub.<p>

If she were proud of anything it would be despite the numerous things she ate or all the rough things she did, her skin and body continued to develop splendidly. She kept her body fit with all those extra activities after school and took care of her skin and hair. Keeping herself presentable was a chore in and of itself but the rewards were quite pleasing.

She looked out towards the tile wall while she sank quietly into the water, allowing the warmth from the water to fill her being. If the feeling could be described properly it felt as if she were in a pool of serenity at the center of the universe. She stretched her lithe legs outward, her form sinking back against the tub as a small yawn escaped her. It really was terribly comfortable…

Sighing to herself, she reluctantly pulled herself out of the tub, her hair clinging to her frame. Looking over her slim figure, she smiled a little to herself. At least her brother saw her as beautiful… for now, that would have to do.

* * *

><p>She looked at the door immediately before her, her eyes half closed. Her brother's room, it was a little weird looking at this room that had been, until today, empty without an occupant. Saya fidgeted slightly, adjusting her pajamas with little drawings of lions upon them while her damp hair lightly clung to her neck. Watching the door for a few moments, she lightly knocked on the door. A minute or two passed with no answer.<p>

Curiously, she pushed open the door and peeked inward. The room was pretty bare, which was to be expected since he hadn't slept in said room for about ten years. His bed from when he was a child was no longer in the room and a simple desk sat against the wall. On the floor, until a replacement bed could be purchased, was a futon that lied spread on the floor nearest the eastern wall. Despite this desolate setting; it was a bit more so since the owner of the room didn't appear to be in.

She slowly glanced around and announced quietly, "I'm coming in…"

Looking about quietly, she frowned as Kaitou was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in the living room or anywhere else in the house so she figured he'd be in his room… maybe she was wrong?

At the moment the thought crossed her mind, one of the doors to the closet slid open as Kaitou came out of the closet with a couple of boxes. Setting down the large boxes, he brought his wrist up to his forehead and blinked, peering towards her.

He smiled and bowed his head a little, "Did you need something Saya-chan?"

She flushed a bit at the way he called her and offered a smile in return, "Ah I was just looking for you… what were you doing in the closet…?"

Kaitou smiled and tipped his head a bit, "I just went to grab my clothes."

Her brow wrinkled slightly in confusion, "I don't remember any boxes coming to the house…"

He snickered at the expression, "I guess I should explain."

He made his way to the closet and motioned for her to follow him as he walked into the closet. She followed obediently, moving through the closet door. However instead of finding a small, darkened space to greet her, instead she found a substantially robust library surrounding her, the library itself easily twice the size of the local public library. Light illuminated the whole room, where the light was coming from was a mystery in itself and dozens of weapon cases stretched all around the complex as Saya found herself staring at her surroundings.

Looking up she noticed that the library shelves stretched well up to the ceiling of this enclosed space, the whole look actually looking like a library straight out of an aristocratic movie. The various furnishings seemed to make the whole look pleasant and comfortable.

She slowly turned her gaze over to Kaitou, "…why are we in a library…?"

Kaitou laughed as he picked up the remaining box on top of the table, "This space is something I created while I studied under Zelretch. It's sort of my studying area, it's not exactly a personal space in the sense that the space is always with me, but more of a space I created…" he paused, "I know it sounds kind of confusing but just know I made this place in another dimensional area."

She nodded slightly as he continued, "I keep all my projects and research materials here. Since this sort of space is more convenient than having them in the same dimensional space, I frequently come back here. Also I don't have very many material possessions I just put them in boxes in here and just waited till I settled in to get them."

Saya nodded again, though not getting a lot of it she voiced her thoughts, "So… you created a dimensional space for your other stuff and decided to use it to store your material things for when you came home?"

"More or less. I like using this place to study and some of my research stuff I can't bring into the world."

Kaitou leaned the box against his chest as he motioned with his head, "C'mon I'll tell you more about it while I unpack."

She smiled a bit and followed obediently back to his room as he closed one side of the door and opened the other side, revealing an ordinary closet.

"I had to place some magical runes into the closet so when you open one side of the closet it'll lead to that place while the other side remains… well a regular closet. Having a different dimension to work in is pretty convenient; this small room wouldn't be able to handle everything I've accumulated."

Saya nodded quietly and placed herself on the seat in front of his desk while he began unpacking his clothes. From Saya's point of view, despite Kaitou actually being her flesh and blood brother; the feeling he gave off was entirely different. Her stomach was in knots, her eyes drinking in his visage deeply, and her heart racing just a little bit faster. Such a strange sensation but she couldn't help it; he just seemed to radiate a pleasant attraction which she couldn't help but be in awe of.

Her brow perked as she realized a small tidbit, her head tilting very slightly, "Nii-sama… you don't need to wear glasses?"

He blinked a bit, his dual colored gaze turning towards her, "Hm? Of course not, I have better than twenty-twenty vision." He shut his eyes and laughed a bit, "Though I am surprised you didn't notice it earlier."

Her head tipped in the opposing direction in question as he wandered over to his desk, plucking the black-rimmed glasses from the desk and offering it out to her, "They're a special magical set of glasses. Zelretch ordered them for me since… ah well I'm sure you know the reason well enough."

She blinked again as he explained, "That unnatural pull of attraction you seem to have. Although mine is strong enough on its own; yours is much stronger by comparison."

She blinked at the glasses in her fingers and looked back up at him, "So… what you're saying is that these block that out?"

He tipped his head from left to right, "Well… it's more like it makes me seem more normal and less attractive."

Looking at the glasses she flipped them in her fingers and reached out, sliding them onto her brother's face. He smiled, though it didn't seem the glasses detracted from the obvious allure he had, his dual colored eyes being of particular interest to her.

Smiling still she said quietly, "Well… with or without the glasses you're very attractive nii-sama…"

He blushed under her words and brought his hand behind the back of his head while he pushed the glasses away from his face and onto his forehead with his free hand, "Well thankfully your charisma is quite strong so you're pretty much immune to any charm I might be unintentionally leaking so I'll take your compliment to heart." He paused for a brief moment, "Mn, hearing you call me 'nii-sama' is still a little weird…"

She pouted slightly, "Does it displease you…?"

He shook his head and laughed, "No I'm just not used to it anymore… so would you just call me by my first name Saya-chan?"

She blushed a bit and peered at him quizzically, "Kai…tou… right?" She felt warm saying his first name, it felt like it brought her farther away from the fact that he was indeed her brother but…

Kaitou nodded lightly and pulled his glasses from his head, placing them along her face, and pushed them to the bridge of her nose. He watched her quietly for a few moments, as she noticed red beginning to spread across his features up to his ears before he turned away abruptly.

Saya tilted her head lightly as Kaitou held out his hand as he spoke, "S-sorry, it's just I suddenly thought I wanted to hold you."

Saya flushed in return as she turned her head away, her damp hair hiding away her face, "W…why's that?"

"Cause you look really cute with my glasses," he replied bluntly with his voice trailing off.

She paused as she thought it over… so that was the kind of girl he liked…

"A…anyway I'll finish unpacking so just ask me anything you like," he said while he hurriedly went to his boxes and started rifling through them.

She watched him for a few moments, her eyes softening upon his stiff demeanor as she drew her slender legs up to her chest. Propping her head on her knees, she smiled; really despite the fact that they were brother and sister, he really knew what to say to make her smile as a woman.

**End Episode 1**


End file.
